Deep Down Death Valley
by DarkestVampire
Summary: An innocent little fic about "Valley Girl" Nu to shorten the wait on the M-rated version of Still Alive. Nu x Ragna, four chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**I don`t own Blazblue or any of its characters.**

"..." Talking

_Italics_ Ragna´s inner dialog

* * *

Ragna the Bloodedge walked across town once again, minding his own buisness, still wondering how it was possible that so little people even reconized a tall guy with silver hair wearing a red jacket and huge sword or were simply not interested in a huge bounty.

_Well, if thats the way they want it, who am i to judge about it? Works for me, thats for sure._

Orient town was a quiet place in Kagutsuchi, peaceful, yet lively and yet quiet. Mysterious beyond belief.

Whenever he was in Town, this was his favorite place to be. Sure, Taokaka often dropped by and demanded food, but that wasn`t so bad. She was annoying, but in a good way. Not even close to being as annoying as HER.

Ragna shuddered. Yes, his brother was annoying, Tao was annoying, even Noel was annoying as hell, but this girl just skyrocketed off the chart whenever he came across her. Thankfully, this wouldn`t happen anymore...

"Like, Hi, Ragna!"

Oh dear god, what have i ever done to you?

Ragna froze in his tracks and slowly, slowly turned around to see an all too familliar face, a little girl in a tight suit and a loose coat wearing an eyepatch and ridiculously long hair.

"What the hell... What the HELL! I thought you were dead! Twice!" he groaned, obviously not in the mood for Nu`s antics which were ususally related to mass murderer and sadisim.

"Like, whats the big deal, Ragna? Nu just came to visit.. After Nu`s been spending so much time rebuilding in the Cauldron, Ragna is all unfriendly to her and some junk!" The little girl`s sunken-in eye slightly closed up in sadness.

"... you... came to visit? Wha.. why the hell would you visit me in wide open spaces?" Ragna would never understand women, but this was a special case.

"Because Ragna doesn`t go into enclosed spaces often, silly!" Nu smiled a bit, seeing how his hostility ceased a bit. "Like, duh!"

_Well, thats true i guess.. the less people you have around you, the easier someone spots you out... which would be very easy to begin with, but for some reason people can`t handle it._

Ragna groaned a bit, rolling his eyes. "Listen, Nu... uh, Version 3.0 or something..."

"Nu is just Nu, Ragna!"

"Yeah, whatever. You see, i was just here to get something to eat, and then go to somewhere else because the more time i spend in one place, the easier some bullshit vigilante or something drops by. Sooo.. I`m not here on a field trip, which is why your visit is kind of-"

Before Ragna could finish, Nu already smiled sweetly.

"Then Nu could like, come along and some junk!"

"..."

The short time he spent travelling with Tao was already bad. The time he travelled with Noel was even worse. Now a mentally unstable kid with an unhealthly obsession with him that could either rape or murder him at any given time... thats a whole new kind of evil.

"Nu, i.. i don`t think that you should come along, i mean, its not very safe for children to travel with someone like me, and..."

Once again Nu interrupted him, but as like in a case of bipolar behavior, she started to sniffle and whimper.

"You don`t like Nu anymore, do you? You hate her, don`t you?"

_Well, gee, isn`t that obvious_. "No, no, i`m just.. Puh-lease don`t cry now! DONT CRY! For gods sake! ...Ugh. Okay, fine... fine, come along if you want... i guess someone like you knows how to handle herself.."

Nu`s face brightened again. "Really? Oh, thank you, Ragna! Nu loves you! Nu loves you lots and lots and some junk!"

"Yeah, whatever. Lets just go."


	2. Chapter 2: Orient Town Restaurant

Chapter 1: Orient Town Restaurant

The chinese restaurant in the middle of Orient town... Ragna`s favorite place to be.

It was quiet, peaceful, just like the rest of the town, but what was the best about it was the waitress, who apperantly had short time memory loss. He ran off without paying for the meal once, he had avoided capture three times, destroyed the interior twice over... and yet she served him food with a smile.

Today was different though.. today, the quiet part was gone.

"Oooooh! Ragna, look... there are like, fishes in that pond and some junk! Nu likes that!"

Nu was close to jumping into the koi pond, but Ragna dragged her along on her braid.

"Stay close until you had diving lessons. Now, do you cyborgs even eat and all that...?"

Nu nodded, smileing despite the rude act Ragna had done by pulling her hair like that.

"Oh, yes! Nu likes eating food! Its like, a heavenly pleasure, you know!"

_Well at least thats something we have in common... but this is still a forced kind of date._

"...Uhuh. Now then..." Ragna sat down at a table near the middle of the restaurant, trying to blend into the crowd and avoiding nosey looks from outside. "..what do ya wanna eat, you swordhaired oddball?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm~" Nu looked at the menus, studying them throughly for a good five minutes, then handing it to Ragna. "Nu can`t read and all that. Nu will just eat what Ragna likes to eat."

Grumbleing, a sweatdrop appeared on his forehead as Ragna realized what a horrible idea this whole thing was. "Rrright..."

_Well, lets see here.. i can`t order a peking duck, those things can be lethal projectiles.. i barely survived the Kagutsuchi puffer fish, the Azure Seafood Special outta give her bad, bad ideas... and the kids menu probably would insult her... damnit, what do i do... Ah, thats it... the plate of seven wonders... i ordered five of those for this Sena bastard back then.._

"Allright then! Waitress, I`m gonna take one number 32, a soda for me and.. something without sugar for my 'friend' here..."

Nu looked suprised. "Like, why no sugar for Nu?"

Ragna grumbled in response. "Because god knows you`re hyperactive enough as you are, little fellow. Its free for you, stop complaining."

Like always, it didn`t take long for the meal to be served as since it was kind of a fast-food fashioned restaurant, and Nu dived right into it as if she never ate anything before. The first dish was soon empty and so was the second, third, fourth... out of seven, they made it to the sixth before Nu was anywhere near full, and Ragna at least satisfied his general appetite. At least the soda helped him there, drinking it filled him up just for a short time, but as soon as he`d be hungry again Nu was probably already gone.

Speaking of her, she`s really quiet when she`s eating. Thats a good sign, i think.

"Mhh, Ragna! That was like, delicious! And this sugar free stuff was tastey too!"

Ragna forced himself into a smile. "Glad you liked it... now, uhm, Nu..could you do me a favor..?"

The little girl looked at the man with a blank expression. "...what?"

"Could you just... i dunno, hold your stomatch and squeal and all that and pretend to be sick from the food..?"

Nu blinked, then smiled brightly. "Okay! Nu can do that!" She started immidiantly after saying that, gripping her stomatch in visible argony. "GWAHAA! Aahh.. Aaahh!" She fell off the chair and twisted on the ground. "GHAAAAHA! That hurrrrrrttts! Ragnaaa!"

Ragna twitched. "Don`t say my name so loud, damn you!"

The waitress appeared on the scene, tapping her chin as she heard the name. "Oooooh! You be Ragna the Bloodedge, yes! You come here often, yes! Ragna the pedophile! Me remembers!"

Nu looked up with a twisted face. "He`s not... he`s no pedophile.. Nu loves him! She loves him lots and lots! Nu wants to make new Prime Field Unit`s with Ragna all by herself!"

Ragna`s face fell apart even more. "...you want to WHAT?"

The waitress cared little for that.

"Somebody! This is Ragna the Pedoedge! Someone call the Liberary!"

"Ooh, fuck."

"And some junk. :3"

Ragna grabbed Nu`s hand, pulling her onto his back, then dashed to the exit, but was blocked by Iron Tager, who just entered the restaurant.. and god knows there was no way around him.

Changeing his plans, he jumped over one of the used tables and crashed through the window to get outside.. a convient peking duck fell off the table and near Tagers feet, causeing him to slip and create a more than suitable distraction for Ragna and Nu to escape.


	3. Chapter 3: Hikeing is fun

Chapter 2: Hikeing is fun

"God damn i still can`t get over that escape."  
Ragna, along with his new travel partner, was going further up, through a rocky path, to a higher level of Kagutsuchi. Sure, he could use one of the lifts, but he preferred to stay fit this way.

"Yes, Nu is all adrinaline high as well. You should have told Nu that you were like, out of cash, Nu wouldn t have eaten so much if you would`ve." Nu replied, seeming to have no problem with hikeing despite her bare feet.

"Bah, don`t sweat, i always eat this way. Next time i go there the waitress will have forgotten about that anyway."

Up the rocky path was a cloud of mist, thin, but warm and smelling like water.

"Hmm? Is that a hot spring or something? The first one i ever saw around here, thats for sure.."

"Hot spring? Like, really? Nu wants to bath in it!"

As if startled by an elephant stampede chaseing her, Nu dashed off into the direction of the clouds, leaveing Ragna behind, who blinked, shook his head and followed slowly.

_Maybe i should take this chance and just get the hell away, but i doubt she`ll fall for that. Probably scans the enviroment for me and everything._

After a few hundred metres forward, Ragna found something that caught his eye. It was Nu`s coat, discarded onto the ground carelessly.

_Don`t tell me... Gah! Bad thoughts!_

Two hundred meters forth, her bodysuit was lieing around, along with the blade that held her hair together, and even further than that was the hot spring, but no sign of Nu.

_What the... where did she go to?_

Startled, Ragna began to run towards the spring and looked around for clues, pileing up Nu`s clothes next to it... only to be suprised and scared at the same time as Nu came up from a dive into the spring, throwing her head back to clear her vision of the hair hanging down her face.

"There you are, Ragna...!" She said, but didn`t get an answer. Ragna just stared at her, mouth hanging open and with her suit in his hands, gaining an erection the size of a skyscraper.

Jesus christ!

"Like, what is it, Ragna? Your cheeks are hot."

"Don`t talk like that!" Ragna snapped, dropping her suit and closeing his legs.

"Ehhh? But like, how is Nu supposed to talk?" Nu didn`t get the cue. "And why are you standing there? Like, get in the water, Ragna!"

"Like hell i will! You take your bath, thats fine by me, but there`s no way in hell i`m going to..."  
Ragna was cut off as he saw that Nu`s eye got this teary expression again.

_Oh god, no, not again.._

"Nu was just asking you to join, Ragna.. you didn`t have to be mean like that... You... you can just tell Nu if she`s not your likeing."

_What? Not my likeing? She looks like my sister, its absolutly disgusting to be turned on by this!_

Ragna was at a loss for words, didn`t find the right thing to say that wouldn`t either put his life to such serious danger that it might end, or make her cry. In the end, with a whole series of deep sighs, Ragna resigned and undressed, getting into the hot spring, biting his tongue as he noticed how hot it actually was.

_Gaaah..! Is it just me or is this water close to boiling?_

His stream of thought was interrupted by Nu, who smiled again and came close to hug him. Ragna was in motion of getting away from it, but Nu didn`t dare to let him slip away. Her arms gripped him tightly, pulling him to her chest... if the water wouldn`t already let him be red, he would be now.

"Nu loves Ragna very much... Nu doesn t like it when Ragna says such mean things."

"Ugh. This again. Listen, Nu, i don`t know if you can comprehend what love is, but its not love when you want to take someone against thier will down a pit of molten... something and eventually turn them into a beast..."

Nu looked almost clueless. "Nu knows that. Like, that Black Beast stuff was part of my programming. But Ragna is much more than just programm codes."

_Don`t tell me..._

Nu rested her head on his shoulder, sighing contently. "Nu didn`t sacrifice Lambda because Nu wanted Mu to live. Nu wanted Ragna to live too. Nu wanted to live together with Ragna, but in the end, only Ragna could live..."

Her voice fell silent, makeing Ragna feel even more guilty than he already did anyways.

"Nu, you.. you couldn`t have changed things if it would`ve been a different fate..." Ragna started, but Nu responded instantly.

"Nu can`t change fate at all. Only Mu and Ragna can. Nu`s fate is already written, and it doesn t seem to include Ragna.."

Just this moment, Ragna noticed how the obvious happyness and her "valley girl" personaliy were replaced by bitter seriousness.

"How would you know that..."

"Because Ragna doesn`t want Nu. Nu can feel that, she`s not just a machine."

Slowly, definately hesitateing, Ragna wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her with his fake arms.

"Its not like that at all.. its just.. you tried to kill me, and you could always start trying again. I can`t really warm up that way."

"But Nu could`ve killed you all this time and didn`t do it. Catching you pants down with a hardon."

_Oh Jesus. She noticed? She actually noticed and didn`t even make a face? What the hell is this girl?_

Ragna muttered something only he could understand, before Nu looked up to him again.

"Ragna... could you do one favor for Nu... please?"

"Sure... what is it?" After all that, there was no way he could reject a plea from her.

"Hold still." With that, her gentle, soft-as-a-virgin lips made contact with his, and she closed her eye, pulling herself closer to enjoy the contact with him.

_This is so fucking wrong. She`s a clone of my sister. She wants to kill me. She wants to steal my body, virginity and freedom. Why, god why does this feel so nice?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Chapter 3 will follow shortly, i`m still writeing it...**_  
_


End file.
